


Eager

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Junkrat is all to eager to have Roadhog all to himself.





	

About most things, neither of them were particularly shy.

Maybe given enough time together there would be no shyness in this, either, but for now they were both a little uncertain, a little tentative.

Maybe it would help, being in this private place. It had been so long since either of them had slept in a real private bed, a real room; longer for Hog than Rat, truth be told. There had at least been rooms in the recent past, but Hog had always silently taken the floor, leaving the indulgent softness of the bed to his employer.

He hadn’t expected his affections to be returned, nor to find Rat so conflictingly timid and eager when it _was_ returned. And yet here they were, alone finally in a safe house with a real bed to share, and here was Rat, barely clothed and pressed hard against him, rubbing and grinding their lower bodies deliciously together.

Still there was a timidity behind the action, an uncertainty that made the rest seem forced and rough. There was always a tension between them; ranging from an angry ugly thing to something bright and shiny and strange, sexual and loving.

It really wasn’t fair, because while Hog knows he’d leaving Junkrat to play catch-up, while Roadhog was completely in control of himself. He could turn the tables on the smaller man before Jamie had time to realize the last quip had meant something other than its basest meaning. Being larger and more experienced, Hog would obviously have the advantage in any kind of bedroom athletics, but he can already tell that Rat easily had him beat in matters of energy and eagerness.

Pressing his boss back toward the bed, Roadhog exercises his reach, using one hand to pin Rat’s wrists above his head while the fingers of the other glide teasingly over the smooth, sooty skin of his neck, grazing the curve of his shoulder before sliding down his chest. Hog barely registers it when the other man steers him backwards, dragging them both onto the bed with Roadhog pinning the smaller man to the mattresses, smelling the heady mixture of sweat and soot and kerosene that wafts of the other’s skin.

A low sound eases its way out of Rat’s throat when the larger Junker bows his head and traces his tongue over the flow and dip of cheekbone, from just beneath Junkrat’s eye to his mouth. It’s gross, he thinks, but in a kind of nice way, and when Hog finally kisses him it seems to force away any thought of complaining.

It’s slow and intense and more than a little dizzying, with Rat’s arms slipped around Hog’s neck and pulling him in until it seems like he’s drowning, they’re both drowning, and neither can seem to get enough of the other.

Drawing back, Hog leaned away, resting his hand on the demolition expert’s cheek. Before he could move, Rat turned his head and took the tip of Roadhog’s forefinger in his mouth, nipping and suckling. Biting back a low laugh, Roadhog offered a little shiver. “Hungry, boss?”

“If you’re dinner, mate, I ain’t sure I’ll have room enough,” Rat said, giggling as he leaned up to press wet kisses to Hog’s cheeks and lips.

Surprised by how rapidly he was hardening in his trousers, how quickly he was getting uncomfortable all trapped in his clothes, Hog kissed his boss gently, smiling faintly. “What’d’you want t’do then,” he asks, stroking a lazy finger down between Rat’s shoulder blades.

“Uhm,” Rat said, wriggling in place and biting his own lip. “I want you to… fuck me?”

The brakes went on fast after that, discomfort be damned. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to jump to and do exactly as the younger man suggested, it was more that Jamie didn’t sound like he knew what he was asking _at all_. Like he was just shooting in the dark, saying what he thought he was supposed to say. Or worse, what he thought Roadhog wanted him to say.

Slipping his hands over Rat’s chest, greedy and hungry still for the feel of the other’s warm, smooth skin beneath his palms, Roadhog cleared his throat and focused on the younger man’s face. “You ever been fucked b’fore?”

Predictably, Junkrat’s reaction was to laugh, squirming under Roadhog’s stare. “Y-yeah! ‘Course! Loadsa… well a couple times… uhm…” Roadhog just stayed where he was, watching the younger man and saying nothing, waiting for the truth to come out with a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Okay, _foine_ , ya drongo, yer th’ first t’ get inta Rat’s pants, okay?” the younger man said, glaring at Hog with a look that held no venom. “Ya feel special now?”

Leaning in and kissing Rat gently, soft kisses all over his face until the younger man was giggling writhing under him again, all the sulk gone out of him as quickly as it had appeared. “I’m glad we’re on th’ same page,” he rumbled, giving the other one more sound kiss on the lips.

In the end, he knew, it was all about finding the right balance of communication and daring, not pushing things too fast without being so cautious that the act became tedium. He wasn’t going to fuck Rat on their first night together, not when time was limited and he didn’t know how long it would take his partner to recover from the rigorous activity it would entail.

But there were plenty of other things he could do with the other man, and he was all too happy to start showing Rat those things – things that wouldn’t leave him limping worse afterwards or put that satisfying but hard to cure ache in his lower back.

Trailing his hands down, he rubbed Rat through his trousers, feeling him harden under the rough fabric before pulling his hand away and lining their groins up and grinding down against the smaller man until they were both moaning, Rat cursing and shivering. They were both so close by that point he could only fantasize about drawing the act out, mind moving as frantically as he imagined Rat’s must on a regular basis.

Part of him wants to pull away, get on his knees and suck Rat off, but he knows he won’t last much longer and the smell and feel of the other body is driving him mad without adding the taste of Rat’s cock to the mix.

In the end, he sits up, dragging Jamie with him and drawing him in close, pulling them both free of their trousers and slicking his massive hand with a glob of spit. It takes a bit of finagling to get things lined up just so, but he manages to wrap his hand around both of their erections, stroking them in fast, rough time to the beating of his own pounding heart.

They come nearly simultaneously, both gasping for breath and shaking, and Hog almost falls off the bed flopping over to rest. Jamie recovers quicker, climbing over the mound of Roadhog’s belly, slick with sweat and sticky come, moving to kiss Roadhog sweet and slow.

“That was great,” he breathed, curling up close.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He giggled, nuzzling at Roadhog’s neck, nipping and kissing at the soft, fatty flesh. “Still wantcha t’ fuck me though.”


End file.
